


Missing You

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: There is only one person who could ease the burdens on Sehun's shoulders... even if they are just talking screen to screen.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged pre-canon because this was written on July 20, 2017, right after Ko Ko Bop was released and months before Luhan's dating news surfaced.
> 
> Portuguese translation:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/166203413-missing-you-tradu%C3%A7%C3%A3o-pt-br  
> Pls give SOODELIGHT love for her hard work~!

Sehun was excited. It was indeed a draining day from their hectic preparations for the upcoming stage promotions and the interviews and programs they had. The sudden, pleasantly surprising message from his boyfriend miles and miles apart from him certainly made his worn out spirit alive.

Once he stepped inside their dorm, he hastily kicked his shoes off like an overly excited kid that he almost tripped on his foot. Jongin’s laugh could be heard echoing in the background, together with Joonmyeon's teasing remark. "Guess who has a date with his lover.”

"Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh,"* an exhausted Jongdae sing-sang in a very familiar tune that a certain famous celebrity from China sang.

"Fine, fine," Sehun sighed, a pink tint gracing his cheeks in embarrassment. He reached and rubbed his nape, a sign of nervousness and bashfulness that the members only witness when they talk about their maknae's boyfriend.

“Uh huh. He said that he watched the music video so yeah, he is just waiting for me to come home.” Sehun added with a cheeky grin that the members knew was only present whether the maknae talked about the Chinese deer. Joonmyeon quickly proposed that he stay in the other members’ room for tonight, which according to Baekhyun’s annoying mouth, could end in a steamy video cam sex.

Sehun did not bother answering with his usual flash of middle finger. He just dashed inside the bathroom to prep himself for that special night. He swiftly stripped himself of sweaty clothes and washed himself, making sure that he smelled fragrant all over even if Luhan won’t get a whiff of his baby powder smell. He dried his hair with the blow dryer, not giving anytime to marvel on the orange strands because he was too engrossed at the thought of talking to Luhan after weeks of exhausting schedules. He brushed his teeth about a minute longer and even flossed, just in case any dirt would be visible between his pearly whites.

The hyped maknae wore the best shirt he could pull from his wardrobe, which was a white tee that hugged his broad shoulders nicely. He just slipped in his favorite boxers—a Donald Duck one that Luhan gave him the last time they met in China—and quickly rummaged in the bathroom closet for his nightly routines. He did not apply his moisturizer in his usual prim and proper manner; he rubbed and slapped the substance against his skin like a man and even sprayed his expensive perfume.

He opened his laptop and impatiently tapped his chin while waiting for the desktop to appear, which in normal days, he found rather fast. As soon as the icons viewed, he proceeded on Skype and logged his account in. He knew that he could have just used his phone, but knowing Luhan and the elder’s unpredictability, the night could turn into what Baekhyun shamelessly proclaimed several minutes ago. If that was really how things would escalate, Sehun wanted to be able to touch himself without the need to hold his phone on front of himself just for Luhan to see him.

He found out that Luhan was already online and tapped the Chinese male’s username with anticipation. After a couple of seconds of waiting for anything to get set and placing his laptop on top of his pillow, a big reflection of himself appeared while the server was still connecting with Luhan’s.

As soon as a brown tuff of hair appeared on the screen, Sehun grinned manically especially when a set of shining doe-like eyes appeared before his vision.

There right on front of him flashed an image of the most ethereal creature he had ever set his eyes on. Perhaps, the owner of those mesmerizing orbs was not as young as he looked like, and not all people would definitely agree that the alluring Chinese boy was the prettiest fairy this world ever had. But to Sehun, the male was his source of joy, pride, inspiration, refuge, and the will to live…

 

 

 

_Sehun’s everything._

 

 

 

“Xiao Lu!”

“Sehunnie!” The deer’s lips stretched to an ear-to-ear smile once his eyes befell on the maknae on his screen. “I missed you lots, baby.”

“Missed me? Pfft. You were busy flaunting your body on Instagram.” Sehun deadpanned, keeping up a straight face while staring at the faltering smile of his boyfriend. “Weren’t you too busy proving how manly you are? Boxing? Pfft. My ass."

“What’s with that fussy attitude, Sehunnie?” Luhan chuckled and smirked in an attempt to tease his boyfriend. “Cut that crap, baby. Aren’t you proud that everyone can see my upper torso up to my face, but only you can see and touch me fully?”

“Yeah, like once to thrice a year at a very limited period of time…” Luhan heard his lover mumbling under his breath, to which the elder laughed and shook his head at.

“What’s that for anyway? A new acting project? A solo concert? I am barely updated so I am sorry.” The younger asked, to which Luhan stuck his tongue out. “Who knows? Maybe because I just want to show how healthy I am, unlike the other guy there whose belly is beginning to protrude.”

“Hey, I lost my abs and gained weight but it does not necessarily mean that I have a round tummy now,” Sehun scowled but Luhan only saw a pouting child whining. “This won’t work. I’m going off.” The maknae pretended to hover the cursor on the close button, of course with his signature default bitch face. Luhan was quick to be fooled and he alarmingly gasped. “Hey, Sehun-ah. I was just kidding around. Do not be too sensitive, my baby boy. Hyung misses you a lot.”

“’Hyung misses you a lot’ my ass. How needy. We exchange messages every other day and we just talked on cam the day your music video and album were released last week,” Sehun quipped, trying to act as if he was not dying from the excited thrumming of his heartbeats inside his chest. “Aren’t you being too clingy on your boyfie, hm?”

“Wow, says the one who sprayed his expensive designer perfume all over his body and had his hair thoroughly dried,” Luhan rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms to his chest, feigning disappointment. He huffed and blew on his bangs, watching as Sehun’s facial expression turned into a flabbergasted one. “How did you know that… that I even sprayed all over me—“

“Uh, your manly smell is wafting up to China, Hunnie.” Luhan winked, sending Sehun a knowing stare that caused the maknae to pout. “Somebody told you?”

“Nah, but I know my maknae really well like the back of my hand,” Luhan mumbled while adjusting himself on the sheets so his red shirt-covered chest and his delicate but tired face could be seen.

“I am a grown up, Xiao Lu,” Sehun grumbled, stopping his ears from glowing a red shade from the sudden remark. “Why are you talking like you are babying me?”

“You are still a child inside, Sehun-ah,” Luhan giggled, making a gesture of trying to pinch Sehun’s cheeks. “No matter how much you grow up, I will always see you as the little Sehunnie who always bugged his Luhan hyung to join him buying bubble tea. Just admit that you like being doted so much by your ever favorite hyung.”

Sehun did not find himself answering, too mesmerized by the image of his boyfriend’s beautiful face. The elder’s eyes crinkled into ones of delight, showing a bit of his wrinkles that showed how worn out he was from the schedules he had. His button nose was snorting nonstop from trying to stop his laughs, and Luhan’s lips were parted to a million dollar smile. How Sehun wanted to see the other laughing so he could see how Luhan’s jaw seemed to be dislocated while bursting into fits of laughter, but his exhausted mind could not grasp for any smartass remark at the moment.

“By the way, Sehun-ah,” Luhan’s soft voice snapped him out from his trance, and saw the elder’s face scrunched into ones of worry. “I know Yixing already told you guys, but he is really sorry towards you, guys. We saw each other today, and he looked so worn out. He badly wants to leave and join you in promoting."

"How is he?" Sehun's eyebrows furrowed into ones of worry at the mention of his bandmate and friend. "He told us that he is okay, though, obviously, it is not the case."

"He seems to be eating well, but you know, his face reflects all the worries he has. He said that it was fun to be back at China at first, but then, of course, he misses you all. He promises to buy you souvenirs."

“Can’t he just bring you back here…?" Sehun trailed off, noticing how the shine in Luhan's eyes disappeared at the statement. He immediately added a hasty "even just for a day, or baby, just some from your stash of soiled underwear—" to avoid any awkward silence.

"Blah, blah, blah, I am not hearing anything." The Chinese babe covered his ears at the unexpected dirty remark. "Damn. How can you just insert all sort of filthy stuff to a very innocent conversation?"

"Why are you still wondering about that? Your pure, virgin little hole was first touched by my virgin dic—"

"Fucking cut it, Oh Sehun," Luhan narrowed his eyes dangerously, raising his middle finger right on the cam to cover his furious blush. "My goodness. You are still thinking of those things even if our countries are still in some sort of issues."

"Stupid issues," Sehun spat the words while crossing his arms and huffing like a kid. "Why the fuck are we affected by those problems? Can't we just be all happy?"

As much as Luhan wanted to laugh, he could clearly see the hidden meaning behind the words. Though, thinking that the night was young and that Sehun was too tired for any drama, he jokingly muttered, "it is because you chose a foreigner for a lover and friend. There would have been no problem if I am not irresistibly sexy. You probably have kept your dick in your pants and died a virgin."

"Hey, that is not true," Sehun shot back, pointing towards the screen with an accusing finger. "I know you are really seductive and you are the babe in my wet dreams during my teenage years, but no need to insult me. There are a lot of women around that could have my dick only if I want to."

Luhan chuckled, watching his infuriated lover sassily combing his long, bony fingers through his orangey strands. Upon hearing the elder's laugh, the maknae sent him a glare and an eye roll, which of course, just made Luhan laugh louder.

"Kidding aside," Luhan said after his laughing fit and graced his features with a smile. “Let us talk about what I really wanted to talk about."

"Oh, yes." Sehun's scowl melted into ones of nervousness, and he stared back at the screen to see the encouraging smile on the deer's beautiful face. "The other day, what you said about my hair… is it, nice? The music video, too. Was it excellent? Okay? Or nah?” The maknae visibly tensed at Luhan’s sudden emotionless gaze. The younger cowered, not seeming to like what would leave his lover’s lips.

“You really did turn from a broccoli to a carrot,” Luhan giggled, making Sehun’s tensed muscles relax at the comforting sound. “At first I was surprised at the outrageous color change, but then, I gradually got used to it. Though, I prefer you with dark colors or your phenomenal rainbow color.”

“Who pulls off the rainbow hair better? Chanyeol hyung or me?”

"His hair not even rainbow-colored now as I can see."

"Luhannie..."

“Of course...” Luhan hummed, tapping his index finger on his lips as he pretended to think. “I was planning to tease you, but I cannot lie. It is you, silly.”

“As I expected," Sehun answered with a smug grin, and Luhan knew that if only he was there, he would see how his maknae would stand proudly, nose and chin up while nodding his head in approval.

“…and Hunnie, I wonder when the hell you will grow your hair back.”

“What’s with the obsession of growing back my hair?” Sehun asked, eyebrows creased into ones of wonder. “You had been telling me that shit since the first half of this year.”

“I miss the hair flips, Sehunnie,” Luhan squealed, angling his face so the maknae could see more of his pleading doe eyes. “I miss the sass whenever you do so. You look like an egg, you idiot. I really want to strangle the stylist who did that to you. I cannot even pull that much on it when…” Luhan trailed off suggestively, a tint of pink grazing his pale cheeks.

“Yeah, when I blow you or when I pound deep inside you—“ A shriek ripped through the room, coming from Sehun’s laptop. The younger laughed at the image of his lover shutting his eyes while his ears glowed a deep shade of red, and at the girly whine that left the elder’s lips.

“I-Is it really necessary to say that?” Luhan whimpered, deeply embarrassed at the blatant remark. A taunting Sehun just shook his head while saying, “wow, says the womanizer in his early years, and the one who sings about blowing a flute, has that good good and putting hands on his joystick."

“T-This is different,” Luhan spat, teeth chattering and his eyes dangerously narrowing at his lover, “a-and I do not think we need to talk about it…”

“…talk about what? When I snuck out last year just to see you after the concert, and when I nearly fucked you in the van on the way to your home?”

“Sehun!” The elder yelled, cheeks burning in embarrassment, causing Sehun to feel like goo and melt at the elder's cuteness.

"Awww, my little baby deer, do not be shy," Sehun teased and reached out for the screen to peck Luhan's lips. A groan could be heard from the other end, and when Sehun pulled away, he saw a blushing but frowning Luhan.

"Hey, you know that that is dirty, right?" Luhan chided, clicking his tongue while shaking his finger in disapproval. "Laptop screens are dirty. I know you are cleaning it but still, the germs..."

"What's with that hypocrisy? You know going oral is dirty but you still like it so much—"

"Anywaaay," Luhan cut Sehun in a louder voice, not wanting to hear any filthy remarks from Sehun's naughty little mouth. "About the album and the concept, I would like to express my honest thoughts… And if I say honest, it is definitely honest. Do not expect me to exaggerate my praises the way you did to my album.”

“Hey, what I said was true,” Sehun frowned, offended that his lovely deer was doubting him. “I love the vibes of the songs, baby, add in the fact that I know that you gave your all in them. Also, the lollipop scene in your music video was really sexy. I remember that time in the airport that you were popping a lollipop in your mouth and I pulled you aside in the airplane's comfort room to help me—“

“SO THE TITLE SONG IS SO CATCHY,” Luhan interjected, fighting the urge for his cheeks to go red at the distant memory.

"And?" Sehun raised his brow, suppressing his laugh at the image of his beet red boyfriend trying to compose himself. Luhan cleared his throat after a few seconds of silence and started his long ass commentary.

"The MV is full of aesthetics and all of you guys looked so good in there! The song has a particular flow that you will love the first time you listen to it. Fuck, the beat is so sick and cool. It keeps on playing in my mind since I listened to it. The chorus is stuck in my head. I kept on singing the song earlier and I can feel my manager's eyes staring at me."

 _"Shimmy_ _shimmy ko ko bop, I think I like it~"_ Sehun sang in his husky, low voice, making Luhan nod in approval.

"Tell the others that they did really well. Chanyeol may not have proper rap part in the song but his voice is so sexy. Baek, Kyungie and Jongdae did well as expected. Minseok sounds so good, too. Joonmyeon definitely deserves the amounts of lines he has. Jongin rocks as usual. He was so alluring eventhough I do not like his hair that much. And oh, extend my congratulations to Jongdae for not having a disastrous hairstyle for this comeback. I absolutely love the fact that he went blonde. And yes, I listened to the Chinese album, too. You all improved in your pronunciations."

"How about me? Aren't you going to compliment your boyfriend?" Sehun asked with a pout, to which a grinning Luhan replied, "of course, I am not yet done, silly. They said, 'save the best for the last.' How will I forget about you, hm?" Luhan reached for the screen, making a pinching gesture to a still pouting Sehun.

"I was supposed to say how much proud I am to see how much you improved. I listened to the whole album and babe, I can say how much you gave your all in this one. From the dance to the rapping and singing lines, everything is just so perfect. You were spitting fire which surprised me a lot and... oh, hey, Oh Sehun, dancing with your shirt unbuttoned? How shameless." Luhan clicked his tongue, shaking his head playfully.

"At least I do not post half naked picturess and videos on Instagram," Sehun teased, sticking out his tongue to his lover and hyung.

Luhan huffed his bangs at this. "I am not flaunting my body for the sake of it! It is for a boxing drama, you idiot!" The Chinese babe retorted. "At least I am making the fans happy with my exposure!"

Sehun murmured something about body exposures and how he owned his boyfriend anyway, but an excited Luhan quickly got over his whining fit and resumed in his fanboying.

"You looked so hot with tattoos, Sehunnie!" He mused, doe-like eyes sparkling as he said so. "The coordi-noonas did a good job styling you. The concept is so lit. Your hair just made you look fiercer."

"I thought you do not like my hair," Sehun furrowed his eyebrows. Luhan shook his head and continued babbling about the other members' wardrobe and makeup.

"....and oh, is that a XiuHun moment? I may not know English that well but at the comment section, I noticed some people saying the words 'XiuHun' and 'Luhan's exes' in one sentence."

The maknae cooed on how his adorable boyfriend talked about everything like a devoted fan. Luhan was obviously trying to catch up and keep track with them despite his hectic schedules, and somehow, Sehun was assured for the umpteenth time that EXO still held a place in his boyfriend's heart.

"...and in 'Chill,' did Kyungsoo just half rap? Boy, he sounded so good. Chanyeol's parts and yours are fire, Hunnie. There is something about your voice tone that I cannot resist. Your 'babe, babe' part is so damn addicting. But I think 'The Eve' can also be the title song. It is like a drug to me, especially your singing lines. You sustained your notes so well, Sehun-ah. They are smooth as honey and it is a pity that you are still lacking lines and the song is too short! But honestly, every track can pass as the title song. The composers and writers did an exemplary job....."

Luhan trailed off once he noticed how Sehun was not listening anymore. A slight pout graced Sehun's lips while looking at Luhan but he seemed to be spacing out. There was a gleam of longing in Sehun's eyes, making Luhan's cheerfulness morph into something indescribable...  _heartbreaking._

The stare Sehun gave him brought back a lot of memories in Luhan's mind. That stare was the one Sehun always gave him whenever they were away from each other when their respective subgroups promoted on two different countries back in their debut year. That look was the same one Luhan received when he rejected Sehun's confession at first, thinking that Sehun was too young to know about true love back in the Wolf era.

 

 

That gaze from those penetrating orbs was the one Luhan last saw the day he left EXO's dorm

 

 

Luhan always encountered that piercing, yearning gaze everytime they part from each other after staying with each other for a few days. It hurt how their fantasies of staying together forever shattered every single time they were rubbed on the faces by the painful reality. Sehun would go back to his life as an EXO member, and Luhan would be juggling his life as one of the most sought celebrity in his own country.

 

 

 

_What a bittersweet love affair._

 

 

 

It did not take long for Sehun to extend his hand and caress the screen beholding the face of his lover.

 

 

"Xiao Lu, when will we see each other again?"

 

 

The question that Luhan had been avoiding all night was finally said out loud. It was muttered in a tiny whisper of the gentle voice he always loved hearing.

 

 

Still, it echoed to the depths of Luhan's soul.

 

 

 

_"When will we see each other again?"_

 

 

 

The question was filled with so much caged feelings and unsaid insecurities that Luhan silently groaned at the sudden pain in his chest. It was if his heart was yanked out of him, trampled on, stabbed and shattered all over again by the meaningful words.

Day and night, he never failed to ask himself if what he did was really the right choice. Was it right to leave his beloved back in a far away land?

Whether his physical body was abused, felt unimportant, not paid properly, wanted to pursue his colorful dreams or whatever reason he had for leaving the group, what was done was done. The painful reality was that things could never go back to how they were. He could not stroll around the streets laughing with the other members. He could not just hang out with anyone of them in public, afraid of what might SM do and how people would handle the fact that a former member stayed connected with his former group. He could not buy bubble tea with Sehun anymore without worrying about getting caught. They could not be together without riding planes to see each other and sneak out like they were the biggest criminals in the world. They could not barge to each other's dorms and sleep side by side like the way it was during the past years.

Whatever happened, it clearly destroyed whatever harmonious life style they had.

 

The surprising thing was no matter how many miles they were away from each other, no matter how long they were separated physically and no matter how much quantity time they lack, they were still fighting this battle. They may be separated physically, but their souls had bonded and united through the years of love and sacrifices for one another.

 

He only took note of how long he had been staring blankly at his boyfriend when the other snapped his fingers on front of the screen. "Han?"

"Oh, a-as I was saying," Luhan forced a smile on his face that Sehun knew could not reach the elder's eyes. "Maybe in a fansigning event, maybe some day again, I will walk down to you, holding the new album and asking for your signature. Maybe, when you are allowed go to my country and have concerts... Maybe when I leave the country and..."

He gasped when he saw Sehun's hand making its way towards the screen, desperately trying to wipe the falling tears from the owner of the doe-like eyes. He was met by a piercing pair of orbs that were soft and gloomy, reflecting the sadness and despair in the man's soul. Luhan instinctively wiped his own tears upon realization, not wanting to burden his already tired boyfriend with further drama.

"Xiao Lu, why are you crying?" Sehun's eyebrows creased in worry and helplessness. It hurt to see his beloved deer crying, and that Sehun could not wipe those tears off and whisper sweet nothings to Luhan until the deer stops crying. If only he was there close to Luhan, then Sehun would pull the fragile babe close to his chest and surround him with the haven of the younger's arms.

"Sorry. I am just getting too emotional." Luhan forced himself to smile, but all that happened was that his lips quivered together with a sharp intake of air. He wiped his tears with his curled fist, feeling so upset at himself because the teardrops won't stop. The more he tried to sniff back the emotions, the more they gushed out.

"Baby," Sehun tried to coo in the sweetest voice he could muster. He felt his own walls breaking apart at the sight of Luhan hiding his swollen eyes, but he willed himself to stay composed, not wanting Luhan to feel worse than he already was. Snot trickled down from the elder's red nose and his cheeks were wet from tears.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong..."

"Sorry if I am not there, Sehunnie," the Chinese male sniffed, his shoulders now shaking from trying to stop his tears. "If only I am there, there is no need to be desparate like this. There will be no sleepless nights and no loneliness. If only I did not leave, then maybe, we are still happy and merry and..."

"Wait a sec," Sehun cut him off, not wanting to hear any word that would damage his broken heart again. "Are we on the blaming stage again?"

"I know that we should not be talking about this, but I cannot help it. I still feel guilty and regretful over and over again. I am the hyung. I was one of the oldest members. I was supposed to be one of the anchors when one member left. I was supposed to hold the group together instead of leaving. If I could turn back time, then I would never leave. I would stay and never leave your side, Hunnie. No matter what the circumstances were, I should have stayed and endured—"

"When will you forgive yourself? You know how we understood you when you opened the topic to us three years ago. You were not treated like you deserve, Han. The company did not give you any consideration after all the talking you did. Your health was in peril, baby. You did the choice that we also wanted you to choose. If we get sick or injured, our families are here. What about you? What..." Sehun nibbled his lip for a while, hesitating to say the names that still hurt his heart even after years of their painful departure. "W-What about Yifan hyung? What about Zitao? Maybe even Yixing hyung..."

"Sehun-ah..."

"Luhan, listen to me," Sehun said in a stern tone though the concern on his face and the internal anguish in himself contrasted with his cold tone. "You did what a logical person should do. You are not selfish. You just learned to think of yourself even just for once. This may be hard for the two of us, but do not mind me. I am not angry with you anymore, Luhan. Sure, I was upset the first time I heard about it, and no matter how you or the other members tried to console me, I cannot bring myself to understand. But I already went past that stage. I am a grown up now. I am not the little Oh Sehun who used to nag you to treat me for bubble tea or give me a kiss on the cheek. I am not the kid that gets upset whenever you get close with someone else other than me. I am an adult. I know how the world works. You just did what you thought was best for you and your family. You just did something to reach your rosy dreams and to pursue the full potential your career may have in your homeland."

There was a long pause after that. The silence of the night was accompanied by the sniffling sounds from the male in China, a few meows from the cat that was probably trying to sleep below Luhan's bed and the slight groan from a fluffy, asleep Vivi when his owner's voice got a bit louder. Sehun spared his dog a glance who was sleeping on the carpet before rolling over to place the laptop before him. He propped his chin on his hands while humming some random song from their old albums in an attempt to console the elder. Luhan looked up from his blanket that was covering half of his face, and saw his lover swaying his head with the gloomy tune of their old song. The elder seemed to get a grip on himself at the calming tune, and soon, he was parting his lips to sing a very familiar song that somehow held a place in his heart.

 

_Baby don't cry tonight,_  
_dang hei ye zai ci liang qi lain,_  
_Baby don't cry tonight,_  
_jiu dang zuo mei fa sheng guo yi yang,_  
_ni yong yuan dou bu hui hua cheng xiang pao mo yi yang,_  
_nan dao ni bu zhi dao ma,_  
_So baby don't cry, cry,_  
_wo de ai shou hu ni bu fen kai..._

 

"Better?" Sehun asked after he stopped humming. He had to stop himself from chuckling at the sound of his boyfriend singing the lines between his intakes of air, and now that Luhan had a small, weak smiled plastered on his face.

"I still feel like shit and my head is throbbing now, but at least, you made me feel better." Sehun laughed as a response. Luhan then added a shy "thanks, baby."

Sehun continued voicing out his thoughts as he inched closer towards the camera. "I know it is hard for the two of us but I know that you are happy about whatever choice you did. You may be tired, sickly and maybe sometimes, lonely, but what did you get in exchange? You are like the king of China now and your name is in the mouth of almost all citizens there. You made a name of yourself out of all the sweat, blood and hardwork you had through the years. You finally reaped the seeds you have sown, and is continuously enriching whatever you have now. I can say that we are doing the same now. World tours, successful comebacks and various offers... Sometimes it feels like you are on top of the world. Though, I would prefer if you are here with me now."

"I know, I know," Luhan nodded. "I would do anything for us to be back at the old times."

"We know that that is impossible. Time lost will never be gained back and we can only move forward. The thing is, we cannot do anything for now. Our families are dependent to us. A lot of fans believe in us. We hold a lot of responsibilities in our hands, Xiao Lu." Sehun's tone shifted into a solemn one while saying those words. It hurt hearing those things coming from his lover's own mouth, but Luhan knew how painful the reality was that they needed to accept.

"As much as I want to run away with you to the farthermost part of the world and dwell there to live a normal and simple life with you, we know that it is not right," Sehun further added, his face reflecting the distress and helplessness he was feeling. "All we could do now is to give all we can in this job that we love then maybe one day, we can live for ourselves, too."

A small smile painted across Luhan's lips, to which Sehun stared in confusion.

"Baby, indeed, you grew to be a wise gentleman. I almost cannot recognize the whiny and bratty kid who clings on me 24/7 since years ago." Luhan heartily chuckled, moist eyes crinkling into crescents at the sweet memories. "I never thought that you will be like this. I am so proud of you."

"Now what the actual fuck are you talking about?" Sehun scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You are being the doting hyung again, Luhan."

"That is the reason that you fell for me anyway," Luhan winked, immediately causing Sehun to flush at the words.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sehun muttered while looking at the keyboard. He raised his head and made eye contact with Luhan before saying, "as much as it is embarrassing to admit, I cannot deny everything. Though, you have to admit that you feel the same, baby.”

“I am always professing about it whenever I can. It is just you who is too stubborn to admit it since you grew up,” Luhan puffed his cheeks. “Sure, I like the fact that you matured and that honestly makes you sexier but hey, I miss the daily dose of ‘I love you hyung!’ that you shamelessly proclaim on front of the other members and even the staff. I miss how you were so blunt about your feelings.”

“Are you really crying over this?” Sehun chuckled, reaching for the screen to ‘wipe’ his baby’s tears again. “You know how I am only yours to have, Xiao Lu.”

Luhan sniffed, wiping his leaking red nose with the back of his hand. Sehun found the sight so adorably cute. “Luhannie... don't cry anymore, baby. It hurts how much I am not there to wipe your tears away.”

“Stop being cheesy,” Luhan laughed, finding the remark corny but heartwarming. “You are making me emotional again.”

“I thought you wanted me to be more expressive of myself,” Sehun whined, to which his lover giggled and nodded his head.

"Fine. This is rare, I guess? I will indulge while it is there." Luhan stuck his tongue out towards the younger who, the matured young adult he was, also mimicked his lover's actions with an extra pulling of his lower eyelid.

“You know how much I love you and I know how much you do, too," Sehun suddenly said, catching the attention of a startled Luhan who was visibly taken aback at the unexpected confession. "We will get over everything one day, baby. Just hold on and wait for that day to come."

Sehun got the reaction his heart desired to see. A sweet, serene smile painted its way across Luhan's beautiful faceas he said, "I’ll never get tired waiting for that day, Sehunnie. Never."

 

 

 

“Just remember that I am always here, Luhan. I can wait for ages and centuries just for you.”

 

 

 

The couple just stared at each other for several minutes, which for their yearning hearts, were only milliseconds that they were afraid of losing. Peace was present in their very beings, and their smiles were purely of the joy of feeling one another's presence despite the distance between them. Warmth could be seen through their orbs beholding hundreds of unspoken messages that only their hearts and minds could grasp and understand.

Despite not being physically in touch, they knew that their souls were tied together by a bond that could never be broken no matter what circumstances appear along the way.

The road to their happiness might be rough, but together, they would wait and fight, just like how they had been doing in the past three years.

 

Sehun opened his mouth, wanting to profess more of his love for his lovely deer when he heard a buzzing sound from the other line. Luhan almost jumped on his spot in surprise, and grabbed his phone to see who dared intrude their little sweet time.

"It is my manager," Luhan said, ready to toss back his phone on the nightstand but Sehun stopped him. "No, Xiao Lu. That may be important. Answer the phone."

"Okay then. Let me excuse myself for a while." Luhan blew one last kiss towards his boyfriend as he laid the laptop on the bed. He scurried to the edge of the bed and answered the incessant ringing, and instantly turned into a polite gentleman despite his initial irritance. Sehun laughed at his lover, and listened to the sound of Luhan's Mandarin speech.

There was always something about the way Luhan spoke in his native tongue that made Sehun feel relaxed. Luhan's voice, intonation and occasional chuckles always served as a lullaby to Sehun. His eyelids felt heavier than before, and with a smile on his lips, he gave one last glance at Luhan's shoulder on the edge of the screen.

 

"Xiexie, gege. Zai jian." Luhan ended the call, and quickly turned his body with a bright smile on his face.

"What were you saying, Sehun...nie." Luhan trailed off as soon as he saw his boyfriend laying on his cheek, lips slightly parted and nostrils moving with his breaths. Luhan giggled as a discreet snore escaped Sehun's lips, indicating how tired the maknae was. The Chinese babe traced his man's features on the screen of his laptop, admiring the chiseled beauty that belonged only to Oh Sehun, the man who unknowingly stole Luhan's heart and never gave it back.

 

 

"It must have been a tiring day for you," Luhan whispered, his hand touching Sehun's hair flashing before him. "You did well today, Sehun-ah. Always give your best in everything you do."

He leaned closer, planting a soft kiss on Sehun's cheek through the screen. "Good night, baobei. Wo ai ni."

 

\----

*reference to Luhan's Football Gang where those chants are similar to Sehun's surname

 

A/N written on July 20

Finally, I am done with this. This is the fic I made in the middle of my writer's block, and I hope that my first ever hunhan!canon touched the hearts of every reader.

Now, if you may, please let me have a rant about the annoying people on Youtube.

I get that people are damn annoying when they comment about Sehun on every single MV Luhan has. Sure, sure, some unbelievable delulus really exist and it's honestly cringeworthy. But what pisses me off are the replies.

It is fine to say that Luhan may read the comments and that he may feel sad that people are not commenting properly about his music but to say these things?

 

_Luhan is not in exo anymore. You guys are the very reason that he left EXO._

_Forget about EXO damnit_

_HunHan shippers are so delusional and it is so awkward that you guys won't move on from your ship that sank._

And of course, a handful of comments saying that he is a, you know, _traitor._

 

First of all, Lulu left EXO because of health issues and maybe because he wants to explore his capabilities as an artist, not because he hates the other members. EXO M weren't treated as well as SM treated EXO K. Sure, I honestly believe (I was not a Lufan before and held zero interest to EXO except Kris and the lawsuit period but I have the same opinion up to this day) that he should not have promoted at the same year that he left and he could have waited a bit longer... maybe after the talks with SM are settled. But damn it. Leaving EXO made him successful. Do I even have to explain that?

We cannot deny that EXO helped him be known in his country. He really owes his experience as a former part of a very known boy group that he easily reached fame in China. But give him credit for his skills. He is not your average idol. He can do anything you throw at him. He is a well-rounded artist. He could sing, dance, act, play sports like a pro, etc. He is clearly an artist.

EXO is where he came from. He can never throw away that fact. He may not be a present member but he will always be considered as one who took part in EXO reaching its success.

He does not hate the members. I really believe that he still talks with the other members. He is the least controversial out of the three that left EXO. He obviously had a talk with the members about leaving, based on how the then emotional members kept on clinging to him the day of the last EXO concert he took part of. Maybe he resents SM but he will never resent EXO. I hate it when people talk as if EXO is a disease to Luhan.

And yes, to that one with the jongin username in the comment box on one of Luhan's MV, FUCK OFF. You really have the audacity to call yourself an EXO L if you do not believe in Han's bond with EXO? I did not even refer to HunHan as a couple because they are not (unless they state it themselves.) What's with telling us that we ship HunHan as a gay couple blah blah blah fuck that shit, man. I stated that HunHan has a **BROTHERHOOD THAT CANNOT BE BROKEN BY A FUCKING LAWSUIT,** NOT THAT THEY ARE FUCKING EACH OTHER. You did not even bother reading the facts that I stated like about weibo, the cryptic IG posts, Lu interacting with Yixing onstage and the alleged greeting he did for Minseok's birthday during Lu's solo con.

...Sehun getting asked by a fan over a fansign if there was a certain someone who wad the reason that he often went online to weibo at one particular period of time, Luhan staying in Korea for a few days and a fan asked him something sort of related to Sehun as far as I can remember, HunHan going on and off at weibo at the same time (not once not twice but perhaps, many many times), sehunnie's ig posts (the ones with the captions '@izro_official' (the person on the pic omg did u see that arm birthmark and the nose and the lips) and 'prepare' (allegedly, it is han's pants in the airport, and sehunnie posted it on the day Lulu landed on the airport), sehun crying over an advertisement flash of Luhan in an airport, etc. MY GOD. AND PEOPLE WILL TELL ME THAT IM DELULU? IM NOT. I WAS STATING FACTS.

Are you dumb for you not to understand me or are you just doing your best to remain blind?

Kill me or what but I believe in OT10, if not OT12 (because we know that up to this day, TaoRis are still not talking with each other, Kris seems to be not in touch with anyone in EXO and that news of Tao not wanting to talk in Korean with a fan after his departure is true.)

 

HunHan's bond and Luhan's bond with EXO is existing up to this day. That's what I strongly believe in.

You know what's the catch? This long ass story and argument comes from a _non-EXO L_ who used to resent EXO for the immense poppularity they had (which caused neglect on the other SM groups.) I am a Lufan, a proud HunHan enthusiast and I know that I care for EXO. Have a good day.

(Now im an exo l so yeah)


End file.
